Flipped scripts
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: *Requested Huey and Riley seemed to change places Riley is attending college as well as painting for a living to maintain is gaup. Huey on the other hand is falling out of order smoking, acting like a thug let's see where that gets him.
1. chapter 1-Booooyyyyyy! (02-20 12:28:11)

Request* Huey gets in trouble

What up yo it's cai-the-potato bringing you another request from a guest who wants to get a chapter I'll do my best and if it's good I'll last the test and maybe that guest will be impressed.

(Headass alert )

"BOOOOOOOYYYYYY!" I heard my grandfather call and seeing that my brother was off at college making a living making art and playing college basketball it had to be for me.

You might be asking yourself If Riley's in college making money and doing what he loves why are you at home being screamed at instead of doing the same thing?

Let me tell you.

 ** _*Flashback_**

It was a normal day in my opinion late fall afternoon to be exact the leaves were falling off of the trees and the wind was howling while I sat in my chair reading my Newspaper.

"Yo this is crazy I got in I really got accepted!" My brothers said waving around his college acceptance letter then doing the booty dance around the living room floor.

I scoffed at him before snatching the letter "Oh shit you really did get in" I said smirking at him before giving him a quick dap and bro hug.

"Yeah, told yo bitch ass" He said snatching his letter back.

"Where's your letter you applied for college's didn't you all that work you made me do" he said sitting down at the table where I was before the whole acceptance thing.

"Now that you mention it I haven't got anything back" I said making a mental not to check on the status of my acceptances bright and early tomorrow.

I grabbed my coat and picked out my wild afro cause knowing Jazmine she would run her hands threw it and her bed would flatten it I stashed my pick in my pocket.

"I'm headed out for a while I'll be back when i feel like it" I said opening the door exposing myself to the outside air.

"you goin to see jazmine again '?" Riley asked snapping his head around to see.

"Mind your business" I said closing the door behind me and beginning my walk to Jazmine's house not so far from my own.

I knocked and she greeted me and seeing that her parents car was nowhere to be found she came to the door looking rather fuckable in my opinion.

Me and Jazz started to hang out off and on during highschool seeing that I was always busy and she was always away for extra curricular activities when I wasn't. We made perfectly good fuck buddies and I liked that.

"Hey Sexy" She said biting her lip before giggling at me.

She stood about 5'6 to my 6'1 and puberty have her a stunning body in my opinion Sun kissed caramel skin, Long beautiful curly hair, Big DD breast and that ass god I dream about it.

"Hey babygirl" I said kissing her cheek before sliding in her house and up to her room.

She came up behind me kicking her door closed before tackling me down onto her king sized bed and straddling me.

"God jazz stop teasing me" I said trying to slide her wet panties down but she kept moving so it made it difficult to keep up.

"I don't know what your talking about Freeman" He said taking my shirt off as well as her's ,popping her bra off throwing it onto the floor.

"Can you handle it?" She asked slowly sliding her panties down to her ankles before climbing back on my chest.

"You know I can always have you screaming my name jazz" I said sliding my boxer's down and going to her opening.

"Umm protection ring a bell?" She asked smirking at me.

 ** _Fuck._**

"Damn I didn't bring my wallet I could go get it right quick" I said propping myself up on my elbows staring into her gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Fuck it I trust that you can pull out" she said before sliding down onto my whole length making me shiver in sheer pleasure.

Damn I've been with allot of girls and none of them could compare to jazmine he rhythm her tightness nothing.

Moments later she turned and started to ride me knowing good and well that was my favorite position.

"Huey I'm gonna fucking cum" She said increasing her speed as she rubbed her clit Intensively.

"Fuck me too" I said moving my hips to copy her as we climaxed simultaneously.

 ** _Oh shit_**.

"That was amazing couldn't have asked for anything else" I said rolling over and pulling her closer to me by her small waist.

"You can say that again" She said beaming at me her beautiful white smile almost contagious.

Well fell asleep in each other's embrace but later go woken up by the sounds of car doors slamming shut downstairs.

 ** _Why?_**

But for now I need some sleep.


	2. chapter 2- Lust and desire burn the fire

So this is the second chapter to the story and I'd like to say it's going pretty good so far I hope you enjoy it. Dueces.

 ** _Why now._**

"Huey you got to get out of here" Jazmine said scrambling off the bed throwing me my clothes before locking her bedroom door.

I made my way to her window and climbed out going the oak tree route down to avoid her parents window.

I made my way back to the house a little boast midnight Riley was up playing the Play station while Granddad snored from his room.

"Finally thought yo ass wasn't coming home at all" He said still looking at the screen as he mashed random buttons trying to get a kill on call of duty.

"Whatever I'm going to my room" I said leaving my shoes by the door and going upstairs to settle down for the night.

I thought of everything thing that happened today Riley getting accepted into college, My letter's not coming in, and jazmine.

 ** _Then I remembered what she said about protection._** ** _Fuck._**

I tried to call her and ask her to get a plan-B something to counteract my seed inside her but she was either sleep or out with her parents cause it went straight to voicemail.

 ** _Damn it jazz._**

The next morning I was up bright and early before everyone else as usual eating my tofu squares and reading the news paper before heading off to the park since I was a groundskeeper.

How ironic a black man doing manual labor to make a living yeah I get it.

It was in the city and it was an hour train ride which benefitted me cause I had a whole hour to think or read whichever one took over my mind.

"Jazmine" I said leaving her another voicemail in the last hour.

"We didn't use protection make sure you aren't pregnant or whatever" I said before hanging up and staring out the window.

I got to the grounds and walked inside my booth gathering my materials for my shift.

It's gonna be a long day.

 ** _*Jazmine Pov_**

God I felt terrible I couldn't even move from my spot without feeling naseus.

My phone was ringing off the hook but it was so far away I let it go off closing my eyes to get some sleep.

I woke up hours later feeling a bit better and slid out of bed cleaning up a little before heading downstairs.

Nothing looked appetizing at the moment all I wanted was some peppermint anything.

I grabbed my phone and read through my text messages then erased my inbox cause everyone who knows me knows I don't give voicemails the time of day.

I called Huey and it went to voicemail but that wasn't anything new sometimes he picked up sometimes he didn't he was at work so he wasn't really supposed to anyway.

I ate some peppermints Cindy gave me as a gift a while ago, they have just been sitting around anyway.

Might as well go out it's a beautiful day.

 ** _*Huey Pov_**

She called I'm guessing about the whole pregnancy situation but knowing jazmine she probably bought a spermicide and took care of that whole situation by now so I'm not gonna pester he anymore.

I finished my 9 hour shift only earning about $2000 dollars with over time was pretty good in my opinion for three days of cleaning.

I hopped on the train and was back on track to Woodcrest.

I arrived home and was beat to day the least I greeted Granddad and told Riley Good-bye as he was officially done moving out and was going to the campus starting tomorrow before heading to my room and falling asleep with my work clothes still on.


	3. chapter 4- Choose your path wisely

Wow you're still here isn't that nice man I swear jazmine is as blind as a mice got some stuff for this story add it in like spice then butter it up like rice gang.

 ** _(Headass alert)_**

 ** _*1 month_**

It was like any other day in this past month as the heat grew so did the amount of people in the park trying to cool down form the blistering heat.

 ** _I loved it._**

I finished my shift and sat at a chess table to eat some fruit I packed as lunch.

Everything was great until she called me.

"Hey ummm Huey whatcha doing?" She asked sounding scared.

"Jazz what's wrong?" I asked clenching my fist.

"What nothing... Nothing at all Huey" she said before busting out in tears.

"I'm late and I gave it some time" she said causing me to freeze.

My breath quickened as did my heart rate she had to be joking but this is Jazmine DuBois we're taking about here she dosen't do that much.

"What jazz you didn't listen to my voicemail?" I asked practically screaming into my phone making people stop what they are doing and stare.

"The fuck y'all looking at?" I said covering the receiver with my palm before going back to my conversation.

"No, you and I both know I don't do voicemails Freeman gosh" she said her breathing also irratic.

"Okay, my missed calls what did you think that was about!" I asked tapping my foot on the grassy earth below.

"I turned off missed calls too cause if someone has something important to say they can TEXT it to me!" She screamed through the phone causing me to bring it away from my ear.

"Just get a test I'm on my way babygirl" I said getting up and throwing my trash away in the receptacle behind me.

I hopped on the train and my mind was racing what the hell was I gonna do with a baby when I'm not even in college yet let alone only make a certain amount a week.

 ** _*Jazmine Pov_**

I asked my mom to borrow her car to go to the drug store and of course she wanted to tag along so I sped down the road not caring at the moment how fast I was going I just wanted to have a solution to my problems.

I told her to pick me up some stuff to keep her distarcted as I jogged over to the planned pregnancy area of the store and bought two pregnancy tests of different brands just to be sure.

"That will be $8.00 ma'am" the clerk said ringing me up before handing me the bag which I stuffed in my pocket before my mom came.

"What are you doing over her you aren't pregnant are you?" She asked chuckling before punching my arm "I'm kidding lighten up look I brought calamari want some?" She asked.

I shook my head and we walked don't of the store in complete silence, when we got back she went back out with my dad so I didn't have to worry about that.

Huey came knocking moments later beads of sweat dripping off his body as he'd been running down the hill to my house.

"May I come in?" He asked poliety smirking at me before he hugged me.

"Yes, come in" I said returning the hug before closing the door behind him.

He gulped "so did you take the test yet?" He asked looking around the living room.

"Nope I was hoping to do it when you got here so we could know together" I said taking the bag out of my pocket before taking both sticks out.

"I'll be back don't leave Freeman" I said sternly before going to the bathroom and peeing on the sticks.

I came back and placed the test on top of a napkin on the coffee table and we waited.

 ** _9..._** ** _8..._** ** _7..._** ** _6..._** ** _5..._** ** _4..._** ** _3..._** ** _2..._** ** _1..._**

 ** _(Bring Bring Bring)_**

I picked up the stick and what it read would change my relationship with the Huey forever.

*Huey Pov

 ** _Pregnant_**.

Those words bounced around in my mind non stop ever since I left Jazmine's place hours ago I tried to talk her into having an abortion or something seeing that we were still young and all but she refused.

She talked about abortion killing your kid rather than stepping up and doing what needs to be done pitiful.

Now I have a kid on the way maybe more than that when Granddad and everyone else finds out just because I didn't have safe sex.

I trudged back into my house wehre granddad was in the kitchen making something that for sure would kill the normal human by their forties.

"Hehehe wassup boy how was work?" He asked dancing around the kitchen wearing his "best soulfood maker" apron.

"Good I guess did you speak to Riley?" I asked kicking my shoes off.

"Yeah, he's majoring in photography and art and he had a basketball game yesterday hear he had a doube-double and to think we thought he wasn't gonna make it with his thug Life style back in the day" h e said chuckling a little before mixing whatever he had in the lot and slurping it up.

"Delicious" he said turning the stove down to one and sitting in his chair.

"I'm going to bed see you tomorrow" I said walking past him and up the stairs.

 ** _It's gonna be a long day._**


	4. chapter 3- You're kidding right

It's about to go down Someone is gonna get they ass beat and I think you know who to.

I woke up super early cause sleep was not on my side yesterday night maybe having a child coming does that too you.

I was off today and decided it would be best to take jazmine out for dinner seeing that she would officially be my girlfriend now so I could focus on us.

"More cheddar biscuit's please!" She screamed causing the waiter to jump at her voice.

"Coming up ma'am damn" she said walking inside the kitchen.

We ate well she ate more than I did before we went up to our favorite meeting spot since we were younger the hill.

We talked for a while and made an agreement that we would tell then about the pregnancy new tomorrow when the time was right and to be honest with you I was scared as hell.

I walked her home and gave her a long kiss cause who knows I might die tomorrow after our family finds out what I happened.

I made my way back to my house and to my room I hate to admit it but it was quite lonely having a room to myself. Seeing that all of Riley's belongings we're gone or tied up in storage it was like a void had been knocked out of place.

I grabbed a joint one of my new favorite pass time's recently and sparked it up opening the windows to let the smell out.

 ** _I smoked untill my lungs burned and my head grew clouded._**

I burnt out the joint and put my stash back in the usual hiding place before undressing and hopping in the shower.

I needed some peace and suddenly that reality didn't seem possible.

 ** _*Jazmine Pov_**

Everything is going crazy right now my body is becoming evidently bigger than usual and I like it but it's getting on my nerves.

Yes I want to tell my parents so bad but who knows the outcome and how this whole situation might play out cause I sure don't.

I just hopped out the shower and was freezing cold as usual. My hair soaked up allot of water and was dripping water droplets down my back as I dried it.

I watched t.v, played on my phone, and even read some chapters from my favorite book but none of that got my mind off the big things tomorrow holds.

I threw on some pajamas my favorite llama ones with some knee high socks and french braided my hair so it would be done and not so wild in the morning.

I climbed into my bed and started at the dark ceiling trying to make excuses for my actions.

"I should have let him go get protection" I whispered to myself.

"But I needed it right then and there so it's my fault" I said yawning and drifting off to sleep.

 ** _May better days come tomorrow._**


	5. chapter 5- Reveiled

Man you know I'm back at it again with a fresh chapter straight from writer and onto the app for ya people so read and review and if you do you will be loved by not just me but the crew too.

 ** _Today was the day._**

I walked with jazmine from the park as I clocked out of work early for reasons I didn't want to tell you boss.

Uncle Rukas.

"Swear all niggas do is eat, sleep and shit ain't good fa nuthing'" he said shooing me away as he cleaned my area of the park with his broom.

We took her car back cause she didn't want to wait and ride the train like I did and her car was more comfortable than a plastic seat anyway.

She slipped inside to get her parents and tell them to meet her at my house for an emergency meeting.

I slipped into the house and told Granddad to come downstairs and warned him company was coming so put on some real clothes.

"Nigga's always coming in my house demanding shit shoot should come out her buck naked ju-" he said rambling on about clothes and freedoms.

"Yeah whatever just do it" I said getting annoyed with him before he went upstairs to change.

Later everyone was gathered in the living room drinking and making small talk with each other.

"We have and announcement for you guys so get excited" Jazmine squeezing my hand for dear life.

"Are you guys getting married" Granddad asked clapping.

"No I'm"...

"Are you guy's going to the same college" Sarah asked also clapping

"No I'm"...

"Are you guys getting a house and need legal help?" Tom asked smirking before standing up.

"No I'm pregnant damn!" Jazmine said as Tom fell to the floor fainting.

"God he's so over dramatic" She said dragging her dad back on the couch.

"BOOOOOOOYYYYYY!" Granddad said whipping out his belt faster than the speed of light and cracking it.

 ** _Shit._**

He beat me as hard as he could in front of jazmine and everyone else it didn't hurt well it did sting a little but it was more embarrassing than anything.

Then he had the nerve to FaceTime Riley and let his whole class watch.

I made a mental note not to go to that college if they accepted me.

"Told..Yo..Ass..Not..To..Get.. Cutie-pie... Pregnant and what did you do get her pregnant the hell is wrong with you?" He asked lashing me over and over with the belt until he sat down.

"Young lady you are in big trouble" Tom said rubbing his head.

"I can make my own decisions I'm 18" she said which sent him off.

"So honey your telling me when we were in the drug store you were pregnant and you knew?" Sarah said crying harder than she was before.

"Not exactly mom it's complicated" She said before Tomorrow grabbed her.

"So this was on purpose?" He asked staring at her.

"Well no but it's still a blessing" She responsded helping me up off the floor.

"I can't even look at you right now" he said grabbing Sarah and leaving not even closing the from door.

The neighborhood was outside looking in at the situation probably already spreading rumors.

"The fuck y'all looking at?" We all asked in unison before I slammed the door shut.

"I'm disappointed in both of you why didn't you use protection?" Granddad asked shaking his head.

"It's my fault I forgot" I said rubbing my swollen body.

"And I didn't stop him it was just so good Mr.frerman I couldn't help myself" jazmine said blushing wildly as she looked away.

"You better take care of this baby Huey I'm not playing no games with you" he said pointing at me.

"And congratulations Cutie-pie they'll come around.

 ** _*Jazmine Pov_**

I went home and talked to my parents about everything that happened and they said it reminded them of themselves basically calling me an accident but I let it slide.

I did talk to my dad about buying a house and he said he would help me with the legal stuff if needed cause he's the best or whatever.

Huey and I are only eighteenth straight out of highschool with jobs but I think we'll be able to manage this like any other task the world throws at us cause we can handle anything.

Damnit it we can handle anything we put our mind to is what he always said to me.

 ** _And I believe him my Huey._**

*Done


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
